


kimochi!

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Body Worship, Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, Hentai, Knotting, M/M, Manga & Anime, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Porn Watching, Rimming, True Mates, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Maybe Johnny's a little too obsessed with hentai character Lee Taeyong. But it's harmless, right? It's not like it's real. Until Taeyong appears in his living room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is RIDICULOUS but i love it
> 
> the hentai taeyong stars in is based on [so the moon said by kieryna!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/18125384) i couldn't have written this without her so go read it!

"Another one? Johnny, don't you think this is getting a little out of hand?"

Johnny looks up where he's plopped down on the floor, a box in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. Jaehyun's staring down at him, arms crossed, looking genuinely worried.

Johnny scoffs mentally and turns back to his package. They've had this conversation before. Jaehyun will just never truly understand the depth of his love for Lee Taeyong.

One of the things Johnny and Yuta had expressly put on their ad for a third roommate was "judgement free," specifically for situations like this. They did need a third roommate, to shoulder the rent. "Preferably beta," was another bullet point on the ad. Johnny and Yuta had known friends for years, but living together alone was fucking with their heads. Seemed like every five minutes they were at each other's throats about something, the unfortunate territorial side effects of an unmated alpha and omega living together.

Jaehyun had seemed perfect when he responded, a beta in his senior year of college and looking for a cheap place. When Yuta had pointedly asked if he fit the "no judgement" point, Jaehyun had laughed easily and said "I think I've seen everything at this point. I don't care, really."

Yet here he was now, judging Johnny. 

He ignores Jaehyun and carefully slides the scissor blade through the clear tape, reverently unfolding the cardboard flaps. There's a few packing peanuts to voraciously dig through until he hits gold. His fingers nearly shake as he fumbles with the last barrier of thin plastic before he touches precious treasure.

He holds his breath and holds the figurine up to the light, absolutely entranced. It's perfect. The hair detail, the coloration, the wide, beautiful eyes. Johnny lets out his breath in a long, lovesick sigh. His fingertips tenderly stroke over the hair of the anime figure, cooing under his breath.

There's a noise and Johnny looks up to see Jaehyun staring at him, mouth twisted incredulously. "You're not going to jerk off on that thing, are you?"

Johnny scowls, clutching the figure to his chest. "I would never disrespect Taeyong like that!"

Jaehyun stares some more. "Johnny, I'm sure you already know this, but Lee Taeyong is a fictional character. A hentai porn character that only exists to get horny dudes off."

See, Jaehyun will never understand. 

"It's not just porn, Jaehyun. Taeyong has to handle so much, being the leader of his pack. There's epic battles, and character arcs, and if he lets off steam with the pack alphas sometimes, who can blame him?" Johnny says passionately. Maybe he's getting too worked up about this, but he could talk about _The Warrior Omega_ for hours. It is truly art, after all.

Jaehyun just smiles and shakes his head. "Ok, ok, Johnny. Just don't come whining to me about how you can't find a boyfriend because your standards are too high."

It probably is true. No one could possibly compare to how amazing Taeyong is, so Johnny will have to resign himself to re-watching the hentai yet again.

*

Johnny arranges the little Taeyong doll among the others sitting on his desk, standing back and observing proudly. His outfit in the newest one is adorable, one of his royal ones, a pretty blue flowing shirt covered in sparkles, tiny boots with high heels. It fits in nicely with the rest of his collection.

There's a couple figures in action scenes, Taeyong and his equally beautiful sword held high. A few others in casual clothes, more focused on the poses of Taeyong sleeping, drawing, or just smiling in that adorable way he does. A couple of the models pushed to the very back of the display are a little more suggestive, sultry eyes on the little plastic face and lacy panties covering his otherwise bare skin.

Johnny has only one figure where he's wearing nothing, a filthy pose with legs spread and ass in the air, gazing over his shoulder. Johnny blushes furiously every time he looks at it, even though he's seen much more in the actual hentai, so it's pushed to the back of his drawer of shame.

"Got a new one?"

"Yeah, a limited edition, too," he responds, turning around to meet Yuta's eyes. He looks back at his desk, the way it practically looks like a shrine, with all his figurines, the DVD version propped against the wall, the giant poster. "Yuta, do you think I'm too invested in Taeyong?"

Yuta scoffs. "No, of course not. It's harmless. Look at me, I've even got a boyfriend, it doesn't affect anything." That's true, but Yuta is just an avid hentai watcher in general, he doesn't have one true love like Johnny does. He was seriously lucky to have Sicheng, who just didn't give a fuck and saw his hentai addiction as "quaint" or something.

Johnny is a romantic at heart, wants to woo and take care of someone, do all the sappy things he dreams about. But no one could ever compare to Taeyong, and besides, most people would be scared off by his undying love for a 2d character, right?

Oh, well. Johnny doesn't mind being alone forever as long as new seasons keep coming out.

*

Johnny's got the apartment to himself for once. Yuta's staying over Sicheng's place to help him take care of his heat, and Jaehyun has gone back home for winter break. Johnny loves his roommates, but their apartment is much too small for the three of them. Even with the help of Jaehyun's soothing beta scent, tensions are always running high in the cramped space. He'll be alone for at least a week, blessed alone time waiting.

Johnny knows exactly what to do.

He grabs his high definition limited edition DVD version of _The Warrior Omega_ , the case lovingly scuffed from use, and slots it into the TV in the living room. Jaehyun had imposed an incredibly stupid rule about having no hentai shows in the living room if he's anywhere around. Johnny and Yuta had to relocate their weekly hentai viewings to Yuta's room, which always smelled faintly of cheese. But now Jaehyun's miles away, and Johnny is completely free to enjoy the wide screen.

Johnny relaxes back into the couch, grabbing the remote and scrolling through the directory of episodes. Every episode is good, honestly. He clicks on one from the third season, right before the story arc of a rival pack starts. It's mostly plot, like a few episodes every season are. He knows it sounds like bullshit, but Johnny really does like the plot. It fills it out, it's what really made him fall in love with Taeyong. Not only the way he looks with tears and spit running down his face and the way he moans, but the way he's so good at keeping the pack organized and strong, the way he has no qualms doing what needs to be done.

Johnny settles in to happily watch, binging half the season until he'll putting on the finale episode. A group of the rival pack's alphas are bargaining for territory, and Taeyong is passionately debating with them. The art style is so beautiful, thin lines and watercolor style coloring.

And then they come to an agreement. Johnny knows what happens next. He looks left and right, of course not seeing anyone, before paying attention back to the screen. The leader of the alpha pack is caressing Taeyong's cheek, his eyes fluttering closed at the contact. The deal they've made is that the pack will totally leave them alone, for a small price...

Ten minutes later and Taeyong's getting railed by the two alphas stuffed in his ass, the head alpha rubbing his growing knot over his slick lips. His hands are wrapped around two more cocks, whole body suspended and surrounded by naked bodies. His already scant clothes have been practically torn off his body, scraps of fabric clinging to his heaving chest. Every time he comes up for air his face is a sight, eyes lidded and mouth dropped open, overwhelmed tears staining his cheeks.

Johnny's eyes are glued to the screen, totally enraptured even though he's seen this a million times already. This scene really hits hard, especially with the contrast of the plotted episodes beforehand, the showcase of Taeyong's impeccable control of his pack compared to this wild abandon. Johnny groans under his breath as the scene zooms in close to where slick is gushing out of his stretched asshole, the way the two alpha cocks alternate in pounding into him.

His hand slides down, slips under the hem of his loose sweatpants and finally taking hold of his hard cock. Johnny thumbs over the head, collecting the precum beading there and slicking it down his shaft. The head alpha has shoved his cock into Taeyong's mouth, and he's drooling and choking around it, throat working. Johnny slides his fist down and imagines that it's his cock in Taeyong's warm mouth. God, the thought is too much.

One of the alphas pushing into Taeyong's hand cums, splattering lines of white across his lightly toned stomach. Taeyong whines harder around the dick in his mouth, hips trying to shove down and buck up at the same time. His own cock is twitching against his stomach, the remains of his release from his first two orgasms pooling in his navel.

Johnny bites his lip and his hand moves faster, the beginnings of his knot already starting to grow. He massages the sensitive flesh lightly, just as one of the alphas presses his knot into Taeyong's ass. He screams, the sound muffled and glittering tears flying into the air.

Johnny knows what will happen next. The other alpha will pull out of the omega's ass and thrusts against his chest until he cums. But that's not what happens. He stays there, rubbing alongside the thick knot already stuffed there, and Johnny blinks. He really has watched this episode a million times, he knows exactly what happens. And he follows the creators on all social media, he would have noticed an edit or bonus scene. Oh well, more new content for him.

Johnny brushes the weirdness off and keeps watching, even more excited now that he's in for a surprise. The second alpha's knot is pushing against Taeyong's painfully stretched rim, the filthily wet sound melding with his faint gargling noises. It pops in to join the other, but Taeyong's scream doesn't ring out from the speakers, because the head alpha drives the entirety of his knot inside his mouth. His eyes are wide and absolutely shocked, pink lips more than stretched over the hot hall of flesh.

Johnny throws his head back and cums instantly at the sight, one hand squeezing his knot and the other teasing under the head. Once he recovers from the intense rush, he melts boneless into the couch, panting slightly. His hand is covered with sticky cum, but his brain is definitely more clear at this point. He gazes at the hentai still playing out on the screen, and then squints. It's back to the familiar ending scene, with the same positions he always saw... was that whole new sequence just his imagination? He's watched enough of these that he wouldn't be surprised at being able to realistically recreate one in his mind. It probably doesn't matter that much. It definitely can’t be anything that weird. 

Johnny gropes for the remote with his cleaner hand, pausing the autoplayed next episode. He idly wonders about all the crazy shit Taeyong gets up to in his fantasy world. Double knotting is a new one, and so ridiculous Johnny almost wants to laugh at it. Well, that's one of the joys of fictional animated porn, absolutely no limits.

*

Johnny is taking the opportunity of being alone to sleep in some more, just rolling around and dozing in bed in the middle of the day. That's the one thing that Yuta judges him on. It's not just that he's a morning person, Johnny has a penchant for getting things done early as well, but Yuta stubbornly believes that sleep is for the weak and the less the better.

Johnny pulls the covers over his head, settling down again, when there's a loud thump in the living room. He groans in annoyance. He was supposed to be alone for at least a week or two, is one of his roommates home already? The apartment goes silent again and Johnny stills. If one of his roommates was here they definitely would have barged in his room to annoy him by now. What if it's a burglar or something?

Johnny very carefully pulls down the blanket and slides off the bed, heart beating faster in his chest. He doesn't have a baseball bat or anything handy, had brushed stuff like that off as way too paranoid. He's regretting that now. He kinda just wants to roll over and go back to sleep, but the fear that he'll get murdered in his sleep without even trying to survive clings to him. So Johnny inches his door open, peering left and right in the hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary...

Another thump, and then another noise, muffled but obviously a voice. Johnny creeps around the corner, holding his breath. He doesn't want to die. He may not contribute much to society currently, but there's so much he wants to do!

He'd better get this over with. Johnny darts out into the living room, mentally forming a plan to wave his arms and yell, he could possibly scare the intruder away, right? But the moment his eyes land on the intruder, his whole body freezes.

Because sitting in the middle of the middle room, is a very beautiful boy. He's an omega, scent of sweet lavender nearly overpowering. And then he looks up at Johnny, and he chokes. That is a very familiar face. Not perfectly, he's certainly not used to seeing it in 3d, but those huge dark eyes, that soft brown hair, the straight nose and perfectly shaped lips. Everything is too perfect, because that's Lee Taeyong, Johnny's one and only hentai love, sitting on his living room floor.

His wide eyes stare at Johnny. Johnny stares back. This can't be Taeyong, of course it can't, what is he thinking? He may not like it, but Jaehyun is right, Lee Taeyong is an entirely fictional character. But Johnny would definitely know if there were any exact lookalikes running around, and this omega is wearing familiar minuscule deerskin shorts, a flowy white shirt that cuts off to show his stomach.

Johnny gulps. He must still be asleep, he must be dreaming a pathetic dream of his one and only 2d boyfriend. He's absolutely never had a dream that came close to this vivid before, but he could just be lonelier than usual. Taeyong? pushes himself up to his feet, and god, even if this isn't real, this is the best thing that's ever happened to Johnny. He never really could imagine a 3d version of Taeyong, his features were too picture-perfect, but this was a perfect translation. He somehow managed to look even better, just by the fact he was physical.

And then he opens his mouth. "What's going on?" His voice is the exact same as the one Johnny knows so well, tone scared but steady just like he sounded in Season 1, episode 2 when he first discovered his powers. Johnny's mouth opens and closes, gaping like a fish. What is he supposed to say? He has no fucking clue what is going on.

Johnny can't even count the amount of times he's daydreamed about really talking to Taeyong. Just the thought always made him short-circuit, let alone being able to touch him. Now that it's real, or seems to be real, Johnny can't even move. Isn't it obvious, one of the reasons he watches so much hentai is that he can't talk to real people? He's not equipped to talk to physical people, let alone ones as flawless as Lee Taeyong.

"Uhhhh...uhh," Johnny says like an idiot. Taeyong cocks his head, eyes narrowing at him. He studies him, looking at him so intensely Johnny thinks he's going to burn up. He breathes in hard and tries hard to calm himself down.

He closes his eyes and takes his time, until the nerves quiet a tiny bit. "Hey." Johnny's eyes fly open to see Taeyong inches away, staring at him, eyes wide and searching. "Can you please tell me what's going on? I was just hunting and then I blinked and I was here and I don't know what anything is!" He's breathing harder at the end of his rant, looking so out of place in Johnny's dirty apartment.

This isn't a dream, is it? It's too stressful, too realistic. Johnny breathes in hard and relaxes, inhaling the relaxing scent of lavender. Taeyong doesn't bother with controlling his scent, apparently, but then again, why would he? His pack uses scent as a form of communication, unlike the real world, where scents often just interfere with everyday life.

It might help calm him down. Johnny lets go of the tight control he's been taught from a young age to have over his scent, especially as the alpha he is. The moment it hits the air, mingling with soft lavender, Taeyong's spine stiffens. His eyes widen even more than they already are and he stares holes into Johnny's face, mouth dropped slightly open. "You-" he gasps, trailing off and tracing Johnny's face with his eyes.

Johnny's curiosity overcomes his nerves. "Um, is there something on my face?" That was so uncool. Why did Johnny ever think he could ever open his mouth and not sound stupid around Lee Taeyong?

Taeyong still looks struck, but he shakes himself and wrests his expression into something serious again. "Nevermind. Can someone just please explain some things to me?"

Johnny sighs out shakily. "I think we need to sit down for this." He plops down on the couch and Taeyong imitates him, body still stiff and rubbing over the fabric underneath him. Then his dark eyes focus back on Johnny, expecting. How in the world can he start?

"Taeyong," he begins, and the name is so sweet on his tongue, more than any other time he's said it. "Uh, I'm Johnny. I don't really know how to explain it, but I think you've somehow gotten into an alternate universe?"

Taeyong's brow crinkles and he stares around the room, eyes catching on the tv. "I can't feel my magic anymore." His voice is so despondent, so resigned. Johnny wants to fight the universe for making him feel that way.

He really, really, doesn't want to explain to Taeyong that he's a porn character. He wants even less for him to find out the hard way. "Well, in this world, you still exist. Just... differently."

"Really?" Taeyong says, leaning forward a little. "Differently how?"

Johnny should just get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid. "You're an anime character."

"What's anime?"

Oh god, of course. Taeyong doesn't have electronics or anything is his world, how could he know what anime was?

"I-I guess I'll have to just show you?" His voice turns up at the end, desperately hoping that Taeyong or anyone will stop him. He knows that if this really is the Taeyong from the show, he's in no way innocent, but the guileless eyes in front of him give off a different impression. And won't it be incredibly weird? Johnny can't imagine how he would feel if he found out his entire life was recorded and broadcasted for the world without his knowledge. It was a little different, with the alternate universes and all, but the point still stands.

"Please, I want to know," Taeyong says, and Johnny should have known he couldn't refuse this boy anything.

"Ookay," he drags out, reaching for the remote as slowly as possible. The DVD is already in, and the moment he turns the tv on it brings up the episode directory. Johnny very pointedly does not look directly at Taeyong's awed expression beside him, a blush starting to heat his cheeks. He clicks on one of the episodes with absolutely no porn, something about Taeyong reuniting with a long-lost friend.

When it starts playing Taeyong gasps, leaning forward and almost falling off the couch. He slips off, walks toward the tv and reaches out to touch the screen gently, pulling his fingers back in surprise. He turns back to Johnny, eyes shining with excitement. "It-it's like art? But moving somehow?"

Johnny can't help but smile at his infectious interest. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Taeyong turns back to the screen and watches attentively, the opening shot of tall, dark trees, a clearing in the middle of the forest. "That's my home," he says softly.

And then Taeyong walks on screen for the first time, wearing the same outfit the physical version is right now. The character's voice is different. Not much, not really, but it sounds off to Johnny's ears, different to what he had heard before. The physical version is the one with the voice he knows, the high and low subtleties of it.

Taeyong on-screen is talking to Doyoung, his crop top riding up as he gestures wildly. The Taeyong in front of Johnny turns to him. "I remember this. Not- not totally clearly, it feels weird, but I know I did this."

This really is the Taeyong from the anime, then. It's starting to sink in, that this isn't a dream, his ultimate fantasy is watching his own hentai right in front of him. If Taeyong remembers this episode, does he remember all of them? Even... god, this is too much to think about when he has a real, living Taeyong right here.

"Can I try to control the thing?" Taeyong asks, looking at the remote. Johnny instinctively clutches it too his chest, images flashing before his eyes of Taeyong finding Yuta's expansive and much more fucked up than "hentai name" collection of hentai. Taeyong obviously notices his hesitation, and then he _pouts_.

Johnny hands it over like he's in a trance, heart pounding and butterflies fluttering when Taeyong takes it and beams at him in full force. He starts happily pressing random buttons, oohing and aahing at the screen when he pulls up the menu, pauses the video. Johnny can only watch in horror as he figures it out quickly, exits to the episode menu and starts scrolling through.

Johnny opens his mouth to say something, warn him somehow, but before he can Taeyong chooses an episode. Oh no, Johnny knows that one. It's one of his favorites.

It opens right on a close-up of Taeyong's bare ass, copious amounts of cum and slick dripping down his thighs. It's the episode where Taeyong puts himself in the stocks, blindfold over his eyes and mouth and ass open for any pack member that happens along.

Johnny closes his eyes, face heating up. He can't bear to watch Taeyong's reaction. What if he thinks he's creepy as hell?

"Woah, I remember this! What a great day," Taeyong says, totally unbothered.

Johnny opens his eyes slowly. Taeyong is sitting on the floor and happily staring up at the screen, where the 2d version of himself is getting pounded by a beta, legs spread wide and focusing on the amount of cum that drips out of him on every thrust.

"I didn't know I made such weird faces," Taeyong observes.

"Uh," Johnny says.

Taeyong turns to him. "So you watch this?" He's staring again, and Johnny can't figure out what kind of a stare it is, but it's intense.

"Haha, yeah, it's a pretty good show..." is all he manages to say, face still absolutely burning with what's going on on-screen. He just can't take this anymore. He gets up and gently removes the remote from Taeyong's hands, the tiny brush of their fingers together sending sparks up his spine. Johnny pointedly ignores that, turning the tv off and breathing a sigh of relief.

Taeyong frowns and looks up at him, studying his face. "You're really embarrassed about this. Are my faces too weird?"

"No, no, it's not you! You're absolutely perfect," Johnny hurries to say. How can he explain his embarrassment to someone from a world where sex is as casual as a handshake?

"Me, perfect?" Taeyong says, but there's a little pleased smile on his face. Johnny wants to shower him with endless praise. He's never felt this strongly about anyone or anything. His love for 2d Taeyong was strong, but this is overpowering like the lavender hanging in the air, a heavy ache in his heart.

He's starting to relax a bit, though. This is still absolutely crazy, but Taeyong is here as a real, physical person, and he acts like one. Like a close-to-normal, regular human being.

"Are... do you think you can get back to your world?"

Taeyong's posture wilts a bit. "I don't know how I could, without my magic..." He looks up at Johnny, scanning his form consideringly. "Where can I go? I don't know anyone here."

"You know me! You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want," Johnny says, and Taeyong's shoulders relax. This is not a good idea. One, the fact that he feels like an utter pervert with the way he's been thirsting over this boy for years, even though Taeyong doesn't seem to care that much. Two, the apartment is incredibly tiny and cramped with the three inhabitants already, and stuffing a fourth person in the mix will definitely not work. Oh god, how is Johnny going to explain this to Yuta and Jaehyun?

But Taeyong had looked so lost in the middle of his floor, the new interest shining in his eyes at the electronics. He wouldn't survive a day in the outside world.

"Thank you so much, Johnny!" Taeyong says, and before he knows it the omega is hugging him, head resting on his chest and squeezing gently. Johnny stares down at him, feeling like he's having an out-of-body experience. His hands slowly come up to hug him back, keeping his hands on his clothed shoulders. Taeyong's body feels so warm against his, the scent of lavender thick in the air, so close he can make out hints of vanilla.

Johnny feels pretty pathetic being so incredibly affected by a hug, but he doesn't really have many opportunities for physical contact. Yuta prefers not to be touchy with all but a select few, and Johnny feels too awkward to try and initiate some platonic cuddling with Jaehyun.

And again, this is the person he's been pining desperately over for years, physical and in his hold. Taeyong breathes in and pulls back, expression hazy at the edges. Johnny stares. It's too easy to get lost in those dark eyes, to let his eyes wander down to his soft, exposed stomach. But Taeyong is a real, physical person now, not just a character anymore.

Johnny pulls away quickly, wiping his sweaty palms on his sweatpants. "We should get you some more clothes."

Taeyong frowns. "More clothes? I'm already wearing quite a bit..." Johnny smiles weakly. Yeah, that's a lot of clothes for what he usually wears in the hentai. But the anime seems to be set in a perpetual summer, sun always shining warm overhead, and in this universe it's fall, a chilly bite to the air. The roommates can't really afford good heating either, so they always bundle up in oversized sweaters and blankets. Taeyong is going to be freezing pretty soon.

"You don't have to, but I'll show you where to find some if you want." Taeyong nods, so Johnny leads the way, regretting the offer with every step to his bedroom. If Taeyong stays here, it's inevitable that he'll see Johnny's room some time, but it's still going to be awkward.

Taeyong stares at everything around him, the crooked, generic painting on the wall, the dangling light fixture overhead. Johnny purses his lips and opens the door to his room, ushering Taeyong in. He immediately goes to Jaehyun's closet, fishing around in the back for some of the mostly unused stuff. His clothes are probably way too big for the Taeyong, and the beta's scent is the most neutral.

When he emerges, a pile of a few simple outfits in his arms, his current worst fear has come true. Taeyong is leaning over his desk, poking at one of the figurines of himself. Johnny tries not to panic, Taeyong's already seen the hentai, this isn't that bad, walking over and dropping the clothes on his bed.

"Did you make these?" Taeyong asks, awe in his voice as he examines another figurine. Thank god he hasn't gotten to the ones near the back yet.

"No, I bought them. You're pretty popular, you know." Ugh, that was kinda weird. But Taeyong turns to Johnny, eyes twinkling.

"Really? You mean lots of people watch me?"

"Yeah..." Johnny says, not knowing where this is going.

Taeyong absolutely beams. "That's so cool!"

Johnny rubs the back of his head, can't help the smile that spreads across his face. Taeyong is different that he would have imagined. Of course, it's not like he knew him as a person before, but he did religiously watch every single season and every single bonus episode. He had seen Taeyong stressed out from the weight of leadership, totally relaxed while playing around in his favorite stream, desperate and fucked out. But never just neutral, calm, existing like this; every scene in the anime was to further the plot along for the next scene. It's really nice.

Taeyong's hands wander down to the drawer underneath, landing on the handle.

"Wait-" Johnny hurries to say, but it's too late. Taeyong's opened the drawer, and can definitely see, front and center, _that_ model.

Taeyong picks it up delicately with two fingers, squinting at it. He turns it over, staring right at the image of his own spread legs. Johnny's whole body must be bright fucking red by now. If only he would just dissolve into place right this moment.

"Um."

Taeyong looks up at Johnny, and he doesn't look freaked out, just... something. His eyes are focused and dark, staring between Johnny and the figure. Not breaking eye contact, he sets it back in the desk and closes it, clearing his throat. "So where's the clothes?"

Johnny breathes in slowly so he won't start wheezing, pointing to the pile on the bed and ignoring the way his hand is slightly shaking. "Use any of them whenever you want. You really should, it's going to get cold soon."

Taeyong still looks skeptical, but he fishes through the pile of clothes, holding a few items up. He hums consideringly at one of Jaehyun's fancier shirts, long-sleeved silk. Then he places it down and strips his crop top off right there, revealing miles of smooth skin. Johnny gasps and closes his eyes on instinct, hearing Taeyong laugh lightly at him. "No need to protect my virtue, Johnny."

Johnny opens his eyes, still averting them. He's not used to people this settled in their own skin. Maybe he really does spend too much time at anime conventions, but they're his people, alright?

Taeyong pulls on the shirt and shuffles it into place. The sleeves are a little too long for him, so the cuffs dangle around the tips of his fingers. He twirls in front of the mirror propped against the wall, striking a few poses. Johnny could watch him do nothing all day.

He really needs to tone down on these stupid thoughts. Taeyong doesn't seem to care, but Johnny would give up his entire figurine collection before risking creeping him out. He'll go completely celibate, give up hentai forever so that Taeyong won't feel uncomfortable. Filled with new resolve, Johnny puffs up his chest and tries to pull together some confidence.

"Come on, I'll make a bed for you on the couch. And get some food for us."

Taeyong looks up, still picking at the fabric covering his limbs. "Thank you, Johnny, you've been so hospitable. Do you really think I need to wear more clothes, though? This feels like so much..."

Johnny gulps. "Whatever you prefer, Taeyong. I just don't want you to get cold."

"Aw, how sweet," Taeyong says, holding back a laugh. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He keeps the shirt on, but rolls the sleeves up as high as they'll go, unbuttons half the shirt until the two sections of fabric are barely held together by two struggling buttons.

Johnny ducks his head. He doesn't know what to say, so he just leaves the room, half-runs to the kitchen and gulps in mouthfuls of clean, free of lavender air. 

He kinda wishes Jaehyun's soothing beta scent was here to help calm him down, but Johnny prides himself on his tight self-control. He rifles through the refrigerator and cabinets, coming up with basically nothing except for a suspiciously slimy bag of carrots. Maybe he eats too much take-out. But it works for a reason, so Johnny sighs and fishes out his stack of menus. A few minutes later, Chinese food is on the way and the couch has sheets over it, two pillows laid at one end. Taeyong comes wandering out into the living room, just watching Johnny finish up.

He looks tired now, silver hair drooping from its anime-style haircut to hang limply over his forehead. He looks so small, standing there in the middle of the apartment, wearing a too-big shirt. "I've got a headache," he says, voice quiet. "There's so much new stuff."

"I can't imagine how stressful this is for you," Johnny says softly. He really can't. Being plopped into a totally foreign universe-- he doesn't know why Taeyong isn't entirely freaking out. No, he's just sat quietly on the couch, staring into space.

The doorbell rings and both of them look towards the door, Taeyong questioning and Johnny eager. He gets up and picks up the food from the bored deliveryman, thanking the wonders of modern technology for the ability not to have to waste time fiddling with cash. Taeyong is kneeling on the couch now, hands over the back. He looks like a kitten, head cocked to the side in interest, and Johnny can't help but smile.

"What was that?"

Johnny holds up the boxes. "Our food. Delivery services."

Taeyong's mouth opens in awe, reaching out. Johnny hands him one of the boxes and Taeyong opens it, eyes widening at the neat partitions of chicken, rice, and noodles. Johnny hands him a pair of chopsticks and he digs in like a starved man, groaning obscenely when the flavors hit his tongue.

Johnny should probably request for them to move to the table so they don't stain the sheets, but he can't bring himself to make Taeyong stop eating. So he just sits himself on the floor, not nearly trusting himself not to drop sauce, and starts eating as well.

When they're done Taeyong leans back, hand on his stomach, looking satisfied. It's late, and the stress of today has been something else. He's loathe to leave, but Taeyong will be fine on his own, right? Johnny's watched him overcome wars before.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now," Johnny says, watching Taeyong's face for any hint of dissent.

But Taeyong just looks at him, smiles softly. "Go ahead. Seriously, thank you for what you've done for me."

Taeyong's adoring gaze on him makes heat rise to Johnny's cheeks, and he feels distinctly unworthy. "Ahh, no problem, really." I'll do anything for you, he wants to say.

He stalls a little bit more before standing up and throwing away the empty containers, giving a supremely awkward little wave to Taeyong on the couch before disappearing into his room. When the door closes behind him he presses his back to the wood, exhaling hard. What the fuck was today, really. There's a very good possibility that this is still just a crazy dream, and when Johnny wakes up tomorrow Taeyong will be gone and he'll be even lonelier than before.

Johnny tries to push away that thought, going through his usual routine and climbing into his cold, empty bed, soothed by the clinging scent of lavender in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny wakes up remarkably clear the next morning, senses sharper than they usually are in the morning. Maybe it's the drawn curtains, the soft morning sunlight streaming over his bed.

Then he remembers. Taeyong. He remembers absolutely everything, the shape of his 3d eyes, the hints of vanilla under his scent, he way he hugged Johnny. That's way too detailed to be a dream, right? Johnny sits up, running a hand through his mussed hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He pulls of the blankets and slides off the bed, bare feet hitting cold wood. Groggy but determined, Johnny marches down the hallway and into the living room.

His stomach sinks, settling into a heavy pit. There's no one on the couch.

But the sheets and pillow are still there. Is Johnny just going crazy? There's no way he just did all that for an imaginary person. He checks, and yup, there's two takeout containers in the trash.

"Taeyong?" he calls out. No answer. He peeks in the bathroom, Yuta's room, the kitchen. No sign. He keeps calling, ending up standing back in the middle of his and Jaehyun's bedroom. He's not just imagining it, he really does still smell hints of lavender in the air.

"Johnny?" There's a muffled voice, but it's definitely Taeyong's. Johnny looks around frantically, trying to find the source. His closet door is cracked open, and Johnny strides over and throws the door open. In the middle of a pile of discarded clothes, curled up in a little ball, is Taeyong. He's sleepily blinking his eyes open, looking absolutely adorable with his little limbs.

"Taeyong!" Johnny breathes out, relieved. "What are you doing in here?"

Taeyong lifts his head, stretching out a little. "Hm? I like it here, it smells like you." He breathes in, eyes fluttering closed. "Like trees, and evergreen, and home..."

Johnny doesn't know what to say. His poor heart is pounding so hard it might burst out of his chest. What did he ever do to deserve this? Well, he's certainly not complaining. "Come on, you might get sore in that position."

Taeyong is still sleepy, but that apparently doesn't stop him from from smirking. "I've been in much weirder positions, believe me."

Johnny slaps a hand over his eyes and breaths in hard. This has been happening a lot recently.

"I'll go make us breakfast."

*

Johnny always thought he had a pretty good grasp on how the world worked, but now he's having doubts. Taeyong just has so many questions. How exactly does a toaster work? Where does the water in the sink go?

Johnny does his best to answer as much as he can, but honestly he doesn't know a lot of this stuff. So he digs out an old, cracked phone he never uses but kept just in case, gives it to Taeyong and shows him the wonder of Google. When he opens his mouth to ask how the phone works, Johnny just types it into the search bar and hits enter.

Taeyong splays out on his stomach on the floor, completely focused as he reads and reads. Johnny goes about his usual day, nothing but watching anime and working on his game, occasionally stealing a glance at the omega, whose legs are kicking in the air as he reads.

Johnny still can't believe this is real. Then again, he's always kinda believed in magic. The real question is how many kittens he saved in his previous lives to deserve this, because he certainly hasn't done anything in the current.

Their cohabitation is surprisingly peaceful. Taeyong is a much politer roommate than either of Johnny's actual ones. Every time Johnny talks to him, he really listens, staring into Johnny's eyes with full attention. Being around his own people (shy weebs) Johnny doesn't experience that often.

There's only two problems. One, Taeyong absolutely refuses to wear anything more than underwear on his legs, and only grudgingly puts on a shirt. This isn't an actual problem, but the amount of times Johnny trips and falls on his face quadruples.

Second, Taeyong has developed a habit of finding trinkets on the internet, looking up at Johnny with imploring eyes and saying, "Can I have this?"

Johnny's wallet is crying, but he doesn't care. This would probably be solved if he just explained to Taeyong that even over the internet, buying these things cost money he didn't have much of, but Johnny would give up everything to keep seeing the way his face lights up when he says yes.

"Johnny, I miss my sword. But look, I found this!"

Johnny might be just imagining it, but he Taeyong's eyes twinkle with mirth every time he asks something. Oh well, Johnny will never have any shame over how whipped he is.

He takes the phone, squinting at the cracked screen to see a replica sword for sale, not exactly the one from Taeyong's show but very similar. Real steel too. The price is in the hundreds, and some of the blood drains from Johnny's face as he stares at the little numbers.

Taeyong's smiling at him again. "You can refuse, you know."

"No!" Johnny says, grabbing the phone and aggressively adding the item to his shopping cart. "You love practicing with your sword. I don't want you to be miserable here."

"I don't think it'll be hard to be happy here," Taeyong says softly, but when Johnny looks at him questioningly he looks away.

*

The week seems to fly by. Taeyong reads about the world, Johnny buys him different kinds of food to taste, savoring his pleased expression every time.

Taeyong starts to look at home in the messy little apartment, lounging around in Johnny's oversized sweaters he steals, hair fluffy and mussed and looking somehow more imperfect and more perfect at the same time.

Johnny's heart never stops stuttering in his chest every time they talk, but the scent of lavender is permanently etched in his nostrils by now.

The sword comes in. Johnny lugs the huge package up the stairs, opens the door do Taeyong's eager eyes. He practically rips apart the packaging, reverently pulling out the sword.

Johnny gives him space, edging away from the range of the weapon.

Taeyong adjusts his grip, runs a critical eye over the metal, and thin cuts it through the air, coming to a perfect stop. He walks through a few more steps, the sword swishing through the air. He's only wearing boxers and a too-small shirt, but he looks royal, intimidating like the warrior leader he was before he ended up in Johnny's living room.

"Is it good?"

Taeyong lowers the sword. "Good enough."

The doorbell rings. Both of their heads turn to the door, and Taeyong walks over. He's been opening the door for the delivery people recently, happy to see in action the things he's read about.

Johnny's about to suggest he puts the sword down, but it's too late, he's opening the door. The sword is up in an instant, pressing against the stranger's neck.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Johnny says, hurrying over. It's Jaehyun, staring at him imploringly over the sword.

"He doesn't have food, Johnny!"

Johnny would laugh, but this really isn't the time. "Taeyong, he's fine, he's my roommate!"

Taeyong slowly removes the sword from Jaehyun's throat, still wary, and the beta gulps and stares hard. He walks in, darting glances between Taeyong and Johnny.

"Johnny... is that who I think it is? This is seriously too far, what, did you hire a lookalike or something--"

Johnny strides over, places both his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders. "Calm down, Jae, it's not what you think."

Jaehyun looks back at Taeyong, who's standing and glaring at him. "Really? Because it really looks like it."

"He's not a lookalike, Jaehyun. I know this might sound weird, but it's really him."

Jaehyun looks at him incredulously before turning towards Taeyong. "You really don't have to indulge his stupid whims, you know. How much is he paying?"

Taeyong puffs up his chest and stalks forward, shorter than Jaehyun but confidence making up for it. "He's not paying me anything. It's the truth. I don't know how I got here, but one moment I was in my forest, and then I was here."

Jaehyun just stands there, frozen. Taeyong sighs. "Look." His makes eye contact, and then the dark pupils of his eyes change, lighten into glittering gold. Johnny almost forgot about that, the way his eyes turned gold when he was feeling intensely.

Jaehyun's mouth drops open. "Wh-what the fuck?"

Taeyong leans back, arms crossed and eyes glinting. "Believe me now?"

Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair, collapsing back onto the couch. "I mean... you all know this is absolutely insane, right?"

"But it's a good kind of insane, Jaehyun!" Johnny says.

He gets a flat stare for his effort. "Yeah, Johnny. The dude you've been hopelessly gone for for years is suddenly real and right here. Of course you think this is great."

Taeyong definitely heard that. Johnny tries to fight the blush rising to his cheeks, not daring to look at him. "Look, Jaehyun. Taeyong doesn't have anywhere else to go, so he's staying here. Okay?"

Jaehyun sighs. He probably knows that this is not something he can argue about. "Fine. But absolutely no fucking where I can hear."

Johnny chokes. Jaehyun looks one last time at Taeyong before disappearing in the direction of his and Johnny's room.

Oh well. Jaehyun will have to learn to deal with it, because Taeyong's not going anywhere.

Taeyong's curious, so Johnny describes to him how they met Jaehyun, how the two of them and Yuta work together in such a small space.

Speak of the devil, Yuta bursts in later that day, smelling obnoxiously like omega in heat. Johnny is showing Taeyong how to download apps, both sprawled across the floor. Yuta's chattering about something when he walks in and sees, mouth falling open and eyes widening comically.

"Woah, Johnnyboy! How'd you score like this is just a week? And a really accurate lookalike too!"

Johnny sighs. "He's not a lookalike, Yuta. This is Taeyong."

Taeyong gets up, warily studying the other omega. "I can prove it."

Yuta waves his hand. "Nah, I believe you. I've told everyone for years, I'm absolutely sure some of those hentai companies have some sketchy magic going on. So you're staying with us?"

Caught off guard, Taeyong nods. "I hope that's not a problem."

Yuta's eyes sharpen, focuses on Johnny. He knows they're going to have a talk. "No, no problem at all."

Yuta yanks him into his room and closes the door behind them. "What's going on, Johnny?" he asks, more serious than before.

"How would I know, Yuta? He literally just appeared."

"No, I mean between you two. It's been a week alone together, you've done something, right?"

Johnny frowns and shakes his head. "Of course not! I don't want to assume anything, or creep him out..."

Yuta sighs, thinking. "That’s good. You know he's been scent marking you, right?"

Johnny did not. Scent marking isn't as much of a big deal as it used to be, just something to do with close friends for comfort. In the old days, it used to be something reserved for mates. What does it mean, if Taeyong wants to mark him? He really shouldn't get his hopes up or anything, after all, he's the only one Taeyong really knows right now. He's probably just grateful for him.

Yuta reads his expression as a no, smiling and shaking his head. "I hope this works out for you, Johnny."

Johnny smiles ruefully. "Thanks."

*

With Jaehyun and Yuta back in the house, it's agonizingly cramped. It seems like every time Johnny tries to talk to Taeyong, one of his roommates is around, staring or smirking at him. It's annoying.

Plus, it's been a week and Taeyong's never been outside their little apartment, too busy reading up on the basics of their world so he won't be completely lost.

Johnny is getting a little giddy, planning where they'll go. Not somewhere with too many people or sensations, something familiar but still fun.

Taeyong is already ready to go, shifting around in the loose long-sleeved shirt Johnny advised him to wear.

Johnny is buried in his closet, trying to find something that isn't a faded anime or band t-shirt or sweatpants. There's not much at all. He doesn't think he's left the house for anything but quick convenience store runs in months and months.

"Getting ready for your date?"

Jaehyun's voice is too close, and Johnny jumps, dropping the old Pokemon shirt in his hands. "It's not a date, Jae!"

Jaehyun scoffs. He's warmed up to Taeyong over the past couple days after actually talking to him, but that doesn't mean he's going to stop teasing Johnny anytime soon. "It sure seems like a date. I bet you're going to kiss his hand at the end or something, you're so whipped."

Johnny sighs. "You know how crazy this is for me, right? I just want him to be happy."

Jaehyun's expression softens. "Wear one of your turtlenecks. You can borrow my jeans."

Johnny nods, smiling slightly as the beta leaves. The end outfit isn't incredible, but nicer than most things he has, the right amount of casual. Ok. He can do this. Thankfully, Taeyong doesn't have expectations, so he can't mess up that much, right?

*

Taeyong stares at awe and everything the second they step out of the apartment, pressing all of the elevator buttons and giggling every time it stops.

In the middle of the weekday, thankfully the subway is a little less crowded than normal. Johnny shows the omega how to get in, and when they're on Taeyong happily explains to him the mechanics of how the subway system works. He picks up things so quickly; Johnny thinks Taeyong already knows more about the technicalities of the world than he does.

Johnny listens the entire time, and Taeyong keeps talking, hands starting to wave in the air as he gets into it.

His voice peters off into a quiet "Oh," when they reach their destination. The landscape is beautiful but Johnny's eyes never leave Taeyong's face, watching the emotions painting over it.

This part really is absolutely beautiful, thick with trees and rolling hills in the middle of the concrete city. The cherry trees aren't in bloom but are still beautiful, branches reaching to the sky. There's not too many people around, just a few families, small children chasing each other.

"It's beautiful, Johnny." Taeyong turns to him, eyes sparkling.

"It is, isn't it? Come on, let's go explore."

Taeyong reaches out, twines his arm around Johnny's, beaming at him. "After you."

Johnny smiles goofily and strides forward, leading them both onto the mossy stone paths.

Being back around nature, growing things and dirt under their feet, really makes Taeyong relax. He looks right at home, and you could almost see the remnants of the magic clinging to him.

After they walk around for a little while, they find a little shady hill away from most of the people, sprawling against the slightly damp grass. Johnny lays down on his back, arms folded above his head and staring up at the sky. Taeyong flops down across his stomach hard, and Johnny's breath wheezes out. Taeyong laughs at him and wriggles into a comfortable position, half on and half off him, head laying on his chest.

Taeyong's been doing this often, casually laying across Johnny's body, hugging him with no warning, rubbing his fucking cheek against his chest. Johnny didn't read too much into it. Scents were comforting, he knew, and didn't Taeyong said he smelled like trees or something? It was probably just familiarity.

Still, every time Taeyong's skin touched his, Johnny felt like every single muscle in his body tensed up and then melted, desperately wishing he could have it forever. The longing is worse now than when Taeyong was only a character to him, because he has so much more depth to fall in love with, constant microexpressions to study and a physical presence to catch him off guard.

Taeyong is staring up at the sky, watching the fluffy clouds drifting past. He turns his head and Johnny looks down his chest at him questioningly. "This is so nice," he says, but it's not quite as happy as the words imply. He stays silent for a moment, just observing Johnny's face. "I don't... really remember the forest well. I keep trying to bring back the memories, but they're all fuzzy."

Johnny doesn't know what to say. That seems to be becoming pretty common now, but then again, it always has been. He can't imagine living a whole life, only to be catapulted into a totally different world and losing the last one. It's a terrifying idea.

Taeyong sighs slowly and continues, fingers absently bunching in Johnny's shirt. "Honestly, I don't think I'm going back." His voice is nearly a whisper, contemplative. "But... I think I could make this place somewhere I can belong. Do you think I can, Johnny?"

The eye contact is almost too much, and it's not like anyone normally asks Johnny for advice. He shifts and moves one arm down, covering Taeyong's hand with his own and hoping it's not going too far. "I'll help you."

There's silence, Taeyong just looking at him, and Johnny hurries to say "I mean, only if you want me to, I'm not saying you can't do it on your own-"

"Johnny." Taeyong smiles, places his other hand on Johnny's squeezing it comfortingly. "It's fine. I really appreciate it." Johnny trails off, mouth closing as they just stare at each other.

The moment stretches too far, and Johnny breaks it first, staring up at the sky and hoping Taeyong can't feel how embarrassingly hard his heart is beating.

After a little while more wandering in the park, they head into a quaint little ice cream shop a short walk away.

Taeyong orders vanilla, groans and throws his head back when the rich taste hits his tongue. Johnny looks away from the light, the white liquid running down the corner of his mouth. He looks down at his own chocolate, desperately slurping at it to help cool him down, until he gets brainfreeze.

He grimaces and pulls the cone away from his face, risking a look back at Taeyong. He's licking peacefully, savoring the rich flavor every time.

"I've never tasted anything like this before," Taeyong says reverently. Too bad Johnny can't cook for shit, it would be such a nice gesture. He can feels Taeyong's intense eyes on him again, keeping his eyes low so he won't starting blushing or something again.

"I... What do you think of me, Johnny?" He's never heard Taeyong sound hesitant like this before. Johnny looks up, but now Taeyong's the one avoiding his eyes. How can he respond? He still has some of the same thoughts from before, that Taeyong is incredibly strong and capable. Now that Johnny has the privelage of seeing him up close, all his little reactions. He's absolutely adorable, as well. The little pouts he uses to get his way, how he still insists on curling up and sleeping in Johnny's closet. Johnny could probably gush for hours about him.

"I really like you," he says quietly, staring at his hands. But he can still feel Taeyong's eyes on his head, a strange silence stretching between them. It seems like he's waiting for something.

Voice still hesitant, Taeyong continues. "And... what do I smell like to you?"

Johnny wonders where this is going, but answers. "Um... lavender, mostly. And some vanilla sometimes."

"Oh."

Johnny really doesn't know what he said wrong. He replays their conversation, trying to find something to fix. He comes up with nothing, so he just ducks his head and eats his ice cream.

The awkwardness in the air drifts away slowly, just eating in peace. It doesn't ruin the rest of their day, not at all, but it does feel a little weird, tension crackling between them.

Taeyong still stares at everything they pass, sharp eyes catching on the streetlights, the cars, the phones the pedestrians are holding. Their sides bump against each other with every step, not bothering to put anymore space between them.

There is something odd about the air, though, and it takes Johnny a moment before he places it. There are so many people, so many scents, that he can't smell that sweet lavender anymore. He didn't realize how comforting the scent had already become.

They wander for a little bit more before ending back at the door to the apartment building. Johnny waffles on the doorstop, looking above Taeyong's shoulder. If this was a date, he's take Taeyong's soft cheeks between his hands and press a kiss to his pretty pink lips, but this is most certainly not a date. Taeyong looks at him expectantly, so Johnny just smiles sheepishly and opens the door.

Back in the apartment, the first thing Johnny sees is bright blond hair, hints of lemon scent in the air. Sicheng's here, then.

Taeyong sniffs at the air, registering the new omega, his side pressing harder up against Johnny's side.

"How was it?" Yuta catches sight of them from where he's sitting on the floor with Sicheng. Johnny shoots him a look but Yuta just stares innocently.

"Ah, the park was so beautiful! And there were so many people on the street, I've read about it but seeing it is something else," Taeyong says, still excited.

Yuta hums in acknowledgement and Sicheng stands up, eyes Taeyong. Yuta's probably explained everything to him, but Sicheng is practical enough to check for himself. "Taeyong, right? I'm Sicheng."

Taeyong nods, biting his lip and examining the other omega.

Somehow they end up both in Johnny's room, the door shut behind them. Johnny stares after them, looking back at Yuta still on the floor. "What are they doing?"

"Protective much?" Yuta smirks at him. "Sicheng just wants to talk to him."

"About what?"

Yuta pats his leg. "Hopefully you'll find out soon enough."

Johnny sighs and joins him on the floor.

When the door to his room opens, Yuta gives Johnny a weird look and a pat on the shoulder, leaving the apartment with Sicheng shortly behind him. Taeyong hasn't come out yet, and Johnny, confused, looks between the door and his room. They're all acting really weird, and Johnny hates being kept out of secrets like this.

He gets up and walks to the bedroom, knocking on the closed door. "Taeyong? Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Taeyong calls, voice sounding a little strained. Johnny's brow furrows and he opens the door, poking his head in. Taeyong's sitting on his bed, back turned to him, wearing a... robe?

Johnny steps further in, closing the door behind him. Taeyong looks behind his shoulder at him, smiling nervously. "Hey, Johnny." Then he turns around, elegantly stands up, and all the breath leaves Johnny's body. The robe is thin, silky and nearly see-through, and Taeyong's not wearing anything underneath.

One hand is holding the two sides together, keeping some semblance of modesty, but his collarbones are totally exposed, his smooth pale chest, one little pink nipple exposed. Johnny stands there, entirely frozen, and Taeyong saunters up to him, resting one hand on his shoulder. He moves confidently, but there's a bit of nerves in his eyes. "Johnny," he says again, searching his face. "Don't you want me?"

Johnny inhales sharply, keeping his eyes on Taeyong's face. "Taeyong, if you think you have to repay me or something, you really don't have to-"

Taeyong's hand on his shoulder tightens. "Johnny. You're my true mate, I've waited my whole life for this. Please, just tell me. Do you want me too?"

Johnny's mouth opens and closes. "True mates? I'm yours?" He almost forgot about the fact that they exist in the show. They're barely mentioned, only a wistful wish for a future happy ending.

Taeyong nods, eyes shining up at him. "I could tell it the second I smelled you."

This is more surreal than any of the strange things that have happened so far. The idea that he, a normal, jobless anime fan, could be fated to be with someone like Taeyong? That he could live out the dream he always had? It's crazy. "Taeyong, I've wanted this since i first saw you years ago." He pauses, thinking about how to put this. "Now that you're here, and real, I- I really like you a lot more." God, what a cop-out. The love building inside him wants to burst out of his tongue, but he wants to wait a little longer to say that, until they know each other a bit better.

"Good," Taeyong sighs, leaning his head against Johnny's chest. "Now will you please fuck me? I've never gone this long without before, I'm aching for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny reaches up to reverently touch Taeyong's cheek. The skin is as smooth and soft as he imagined, and now he's got a close-up view of the way Taeyong's eyes slide shut, his long eyelashes fanning over his cheeks.

Just at Taeyong's words, his breath is already quickening. Johnny hasn't had sex in years, to be totally honest. It's not like there's many opportunities for him. How will he be able to satisfy Taeyong, who's used to gangbangs with huge alphas?

Johnny tries to push away his doubt, leaning down and connecting their lips. Taeyong makes a small noise and pushes up to meet him, arms looping around Johnny's neck. His lips are as soft as he imagined, slightly wet from all the chewing he does. Without anything to hold it together, his robe falls away, baring all of him. Taeyong pulls back from the kiss, cups a hand to Johnny's cheek. "Look at me, Johnny," he whispers. "You can. You can do anything you want to me."

Johnny breathes in slowly and opens his eyes, meeting Taeyong's and holding eye contact for a moment before letting them drift lower. His smooth neck is perfect for biting, his little pink nipples pebbled from the cool air. Johnny's mouth starts involuntarily watering as he looks, slowly daring to go even lower. Taeyong's hips are slim and shapely, every part of him totally hairless. His cock is small and pink, filling out a tiny bit as he watches.

Of course Johnny's seen every inch of him in the hentai, but that's so incredibly different from what he's seeing now. Made out of simple lines and colors, Taeyong is still beautiful, but, quite literally, two-dimensional. Here, Johnny can smell his lavender scent, can almost feel his body heat so close. And he can  _ touch _ him now.

So Johnny does just that, too in awe to do anything but start out slow, placing two palms on Taeyong's broad shoulders. The omega shivers slightly, watching Johnny's face. His skin is warm, full of life under his hands. Johnny gently rubs over his skin, sliding lower until they're resting on his chest. His thumbs move tentatively over his nipples, pressing slightly. Taeyong inhales sharply and Johnny looks up, searching for his reaction.

His eyes are darker than usual, plump lip caught between his teeth. "This feels so different."

Johnny looks at him questioningly, rubbing his thumbs in little circles. Taeyong's eyes flutter closed and he swallows before continuing. "I remember all the things from before, but I can't remember feeling like this."

"Oh, you're sensitive?" Johnny says, wondering at how the words just fall out of his mouth, devoid of most of his usual awkwardness. He had wondered if he could satisfy Taeyong, who didn't seem to even be affected by being manhandled and absolutely wrecked in the hentai. But the way he's shuddering from this light touch... Johnny has  _ ideas _ .

Oh. He's actually going to be able to act out all the fantasies he's laid out, all the times he's daydreamed about this. "So I can do anything I want to you?"

Taeyong nods slowly, maintaining the intense eye contact between them. "Please."

"Get on the bed." Johnny voice is hushed, and he can't prevent the hot blush on his cheeks at how bold he's being, trying not to let show that he doesn't know what he’s doing. But he knows now that Taeyong won't judge him, won't think he's stupid even if he does do something wrong.

Taeyong does what he says but doesn't turn around, just back up until his knees hit the bed, falling back against the sheets. Johnny takes a minute to just admire the way he looks spread out across his bed, naked, looking like the art he is. His fluffy hair is haloed around his head, all that beautiful skin on display. He props himself up, pouts. "Come on, do something!"

Johnny smiles. He knows what to do now. He rests a hand gently on Taeyong's ankle, lightly skating across the skin. Taeyong's propped himself up on his arms, watching him. "What are you doing?"

"What I want," Johnny says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the thin skin of his ankle.

Taeyong flops back down, groaning. "I didn't think you'd make me  _ wait! _ "

Johnny smiles, presses his lips to the underside of Taeyong's smooth calf. His hand dances up the other one, ghosting over the skin. Taeyong's body relaxes into the bed, sighs and takes it.

When Johnny slides his wet lips up his leg to his knee, Taeyong's muscles jerk, kicking slightly. Johnny pins his leg down where he wants it, looking up at Taeyong's face to make sure he's alright with it, and is met with his pink cheeks, intense eyes watching him.

Encouraged, Johnny slides his hands up to his knees, raising his head and reconnecting his lips on the soft skin of Taeyong's inner thigh. He bites softly, soothes the skin with his tongue.

He looks up again, eyes coming in direct contact with his hard cock twitching against his stomach. Johnny stares at it. Taeyong really is sensitive.

Pulling himself higher up, Johnny fits his hands on the delicate skin over Taeyong's hip bones, lets his breath fan lightly out over the omega's erection. Taeyong whines under his breath, tries to buck his hips up into it. Johnny pulls back completely, crawls up the bed to kiss the pout from Taeyong's lips. "Please touch me more," Taeyong wheedles up at him. Johnny really doesn't know where all this ability to refuse him is coming from, but he wants to take his time.

"Just a little bit longer," he whispers, moving to start again at Taeyong's fingers. He kisses his way up his wrist, inner elbow, the corded muscle of his biceps. He does the same to the other arm, Taeyong's body starting to tense up and shift under him with impatience.

Johnny finally gets his teeth on his neck, teasing the skin between his teeth and sucking lightly. Taeyong's hands come up to tangle in his hair, and Johnny lets him guide him farther down, latching onto one of his nipples and swirling his tongue around the nub. Taeyong's whole body bows up at that, a desperate noise building up in his throat. Johnny tugs a little with his teeth, and then Taeyong moans and grinds up into his stomach, and Johnny feels a wet spot soaking through his shirt.

He pulls back, stares at the cum leaking out of the head of Taeyong's cock. "Just from that?" he wonders, looking up at Taeyong's red, breathless face.

He nods, lip caught between his teeth. Johnny shakes his head slowly, looks down to see that Taeyong's cock is still rock hard. Then the scent hits the air, intoxicating vanilla of his slick. Johnny closes his eyes and breathes it in, patience slipping.

His hands slide back to Taeyong's thighs, gripping them firmly. "Turn around for me?" Taeyong nods, rolls around on his front. Johnny inhales at the sight, fully seeing his cute little ass for the first time. His hands land on it, massaging the smooth flesh under his palms. Taeyong wriggles back into it, humming contently. Johnny spreads his asscheeks and stares at the slick dripping from his pretty pink hole, shining on his thighs. His mouth waters to taste, so he does just that, going straight for the source and licking flat across Taeyong's hole.

He groans low in his throat as the taste hits his tongue, sweet and musky, clouding his senses until all he wants is more. Taeyong squeaks when Johnny's tongue sweeps back over, pushing into him just a bit before pulling back to lick up the mess on his thighs. He shoves his tongue into his hole as far as it can go, saliva and slick running down his chin.

Taeyong's constant little whimpers get higher, hips twitching back. Johnny grabs his hips and pulls him back hard on his mouth, fucking his tongue into him until his jaw aches. Taeyong cries his name, legs spasming under his hands until his whole body goes tense again.

Johnny pulls back again, licking his lips. "You came again?"

"Yeah," Taeyong breathes. "Fuck. Keep going."

Johnny grins, happy to oblige. He goes slower this time, nibbles at the sensitive skin of his thighs, fingers sliding up to tease around his rim. When he bites down and sucks, one finger slips into Taeyong easy and wet.

Johnny pulls back to watch the way his now two fingers disappear into Taeyong's body, his hole sucking him in, excess slick dripping out around them. Johnny licks that up, shoves his fingers deep and relishes the way the omega shudders. He slowly fucks his fingers in, rubbing against his sensitive walls, and Taeyong's hips wriggle into it, whimpering softly when Johnny finds his prostate. He rubs over it with two fingers, adding bits of pressure at a time.

"Oh, fuck!" Taeyong groans, hands twisting in the sheets under him. Johnny wishes he could see his face, every twist of his beautiful features, but there will be time for that later. Right now, he takes in the view of Taeyong's slim legs clamped around him, the way his muscles ripple under his skin as he fucks himself back on Johnny's fingers. Johnny leans back in and licks around his fingers, slurping at Taeyong's rim while his fingertips brush insistently against his prostate.

Taeyong's voice raises again, high reedy mewls echoing throughout the bedroom. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!" his desperate voice reaches deep into Johnny's insides, something dark and territorial inside of him. He presses harder inside of him, licks down over his perineum, and Taeyong's legs clench harder around him, his voice rough as he cums for the third time.

Johnny pulls away, watches the way Taeyong's back moves with every breath. He gently fits an arm under Taeyong's stomach, flipping him over. Taeyong moves easily, limbs like jelly. His face is flushed a warm pink, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and eyes hazy and lidded. It's a beautiful sight, his chest heaving and nipples peaked from rubbing against the sheets. Cum is smeared across his stomach, little cock ruddy and still hard as ever. Johnny's beginning to get a little intimidated. How has he gone from having sex only two very awkward times his entire life to trying to keep up with this?

Taeyong raises his arms and makes grabby hands, and Johnny smiles fondly and leans down to kiss him. They stay like that for a minute, lips moving lazily against each other, until Taeyong breaks it and looks up at Johnny through the spare inches between them. "Please fuck me now?" His voice is imploring, fluttering his eyelashes up at him. Johnny's breath catches in his throat, wondering again what he did to deserve this.

"O-ok," he says, watching the way Taeyong's face lights up. His legs hook around Johnny's back, pulling him down and grinding their bodies together. The movement causes Johnny's neglected erection to rub against Taeyong's stomach, and he groans.

Taeyong's eyes sparkle as he does it again, sliding up against him. One of his hands snake down between them to squeeze Johnny's bulge, his eyebrows raising slightly. "Big."

Johnny blushes, distracted by finally getting some friction on him. He's not much compared to the hentai alphas, but still nothing to scoff at.

Taeyong's nimble fingers undo his pants, impatiently yanking them down. The contrast of his hot erection and the cool air makes Johnny shiver. Taeyong's staring now, and Johnny is uncomfortably aware of every inch of his skin. He almost regrets teasing Taeyong for so long if this is what it felt like.

Taeyong's hand wraps around him slowly and Johnny bucks into it, finally getting contact after so long without. Johnny groans deep in his throat, Taeyong's dexterous fingers sliding down his shaft. His fingers tease over the flesh where his knot will fill, locking eyes with Johnny. "I want this in me," Taeyong breathes, and Johnny gulps. He's never knotted anyone before.

He says that out loud and Taeyong's eyes widen, looking down at him. "I want to, though," Johnny says quickly, and oh fuck, does he. His knot is so sensitive, he can't imagine it being locked inside a warm body. Taeyong's, no less. Suddenly there's nothing he wants but that, a single-minded focus as Taeyong's fingers tease over him. "You want me to knot you, baby?"

His voice is gritty and deeper than usual, doesn't even sound totally like himself. Taeyong's eyes go wide and he nods, waiting expectantly. Johnny's nerves are suddenly returning to him, and he stares at the feast of a view in front of him, deciding what to do. He wants to see Taeyong's face, that's certain.

Johnny pulls back briefly to tug his pants the rest of the way off, stripping off his shirt before flopping down onto the bed on his side. Taeyong turns to do the same, facing him, and somehow this feels so much more intimate, even more than everything they've already done. Their faces are so close, their breath mingling as they just study each other's faces for a second with matching giddy smiles.

Taeyong's the one that pulls them flush again, hooking a leg around Johnny's thighs and pressing him close. At this angle, their dicks fit against each other for the first time, the fluids splattered across their bodies slicking the way. They grind lazily against each other, the friction nice but not enough. Just at the anticipation Johnny's knot is just starting to swell, and Taeyong can obviously feel it against him, his eyes burning into him. "If you make me wait any longer, Johnny Seo-"

Johnny laughs and grabs the back of Taeyong's thigh, pushing it higher up on his side. Their legs fit between each other, shifting until Johnny's cock is sliding behind his balls. Taeyong whines and wiggles down, pressing down on him. Johnny can see every detail of the way his lips twist up, his damp eyelashes.

The head of his cock catches on Taeyong's wet rim, just nudging in just a bit. Taeyong's fingers dig into Johnny's back, eyes wide and devastated. "Please," he whispers one more time, and Johnny can't refuse him. Reaching one hand between them, he guides himself to press harder against Taeyong, pushing until the head presses in.

Taeyong squeaks a little, leg clamping harder against him, but Johnny keeps going steadily. Fuck, he doesn't know if he can last that long. Taeyong is unbelievably tight around him, heat and delicious pressure around him. All Johnny wants is to pin Taeyong down where he wants him, rut into him and knot him, sink his teeth into his neck. He's never felt this amount of primal desire before, but Taeyong's got that effect.

Johnny fucks the rest of the way in with one movement, squeezing his eyes closed and trying not to cum instantly. Taeyong moans low and long, and the effect is so much more now that Johnny can see his mouth drop open and face scrunch up in pleasure, his nails scratching against Johnny's skin. "S-so good, Johnny, ah!" Taeyong whines. "More?"

Johnny's smiles is wiped off his face when he pulls out, the drag lighting all of his nerves on fire. He and Taeyong moan in tandem when he thrusts back in. There's tears dripping down Taeyong's cheeks now, a little line of drool from his slack pink lips. Johnny tries to control his pace, but it feels so fucking good that all he can do is desperately rut up into that tight heat. Taeyong doesn't seem to mind, moving down to meet him just as frantically, sweat and the heavy scent of vanilla and lavender clogging the air.

Johnny's totally gone in no time, not wanting to close his eyes so he can see every twitch that passes over Taeyong's face. His knot is already filling out, shunting up against Taeyong's hole with every thrust in. Taeyong's really moving down on him now, teasing, hungrily trying to get that knot in him. Johnny's panting, sweat sticking his hair to his skin, but he still manages to say "Are you sure you-"

Taeyong growls, still sounding adorable, and murmurs. "I need it Johnny, plug me up and pump me full of your pups-"

Johnny gasps and grips him tight, grinding his hips up and not stopping until his knot pops into Taeyong's hot body. His sees white, sparking behind his eyelids as every inch of his sensitive knot is squeezed hard. Another wave of purely primal pleasure washes over him as he cums inside the omega, a part of him utterly satisfied that's he's staked his claim. Taeyong shakes against his body, jerking and moaning, and Johnny can feel the slick gushing out even around his wide knot. His little cock jerks between their bodies, only a pathetic amount of liquid dribbling out.

Johnny shifts slightly and it makes his knot tug at Taeyong's stretched hole. "Fuck." Johnny whispers, pressing his forehead against Taeyong's. His cock is still pulsing, intermittently spurting more cum into the omega, every time sending sparks down his spine. Taeyong smiles breathlessly and shifts his arms to loop around Johnny's neck, pulling him forward to kiss him sloppily.

"Good?"

Taeyong laughs breathlessly. "More than."

There's a few quiet moments of comfortable silence, happy doing nothing but studying each other's features, before Taeyong starts moving again. Just little shifts, almost like he's adjusting position, but he can't help the sly little smile on his face. Johnny grips his shoulders, looks down and groans in disbelief when he sees that Taeyong's hard again. "When's the most amount of times you've cum in one day?"

Taeyong smiles easily, smug. "Hmm... ten or fifteen times?"

Johnny's mouth drops open in awe. He looks back down where they're joined, wondering how he'll be able to keep up. He already feels a little tired, like he could go for maybe one more round max. Taeyong's eyes are still bright, not one bit of fatigue around him. Johnny's tired, and Taeyong can obviously tell. "Can I keep going?" he asks, and Johnny nods, limbs still a bit limp. Taeyong beams and rolls them over until Johnny's flat on his back on the bed, They're still locked together, and Johnny's knot won't go down for at least another ten minutes. He just relaxes into the bed, watches Taeyong above him.

The omega is seated on top of him, hands on his chest, starting to move only a tiny bit at first. Even that little bit is a lot though, jostling the knot inside of him. Johnny's feels deliciously helpless, now he's the one out of control, hands bunching up in the sheets on either side of him. Taeyong lifts his hips as far as he’ll go with the knot still locked inside, then slams back down with a satisfied breath. Johnny chokes. "Fuck, Taeyong, you're so-"

Taeyong laughs and does it again. It's a totally different experience, just lying back and taking it like this. He's not going to cum again anytime soon, but that doesn't affect the quiet, constant pleasure washing over him. Taeyong just looks like he's having the time of his life, grinding down onto his knot, little pink tongue lolling out. They just slowly move against each other until Johnny's knot goes down, slipping out on the next movement, a messy mix of cum and slick gushing out.

Johnny breathes heavily, looking at the absolute mess they've made. It should be absolutely disgusting, but instead, it's hot, the potent smell of their two scents coming together until he can't tell who is who. Taeyong's entire body is flushed pink now, glistening with sweat and everything else. His hand wraps around Johnny's softening cock, pouting up at him. "Again?"

Johnny shakes his head wordlessly. He would like nothing more than to pin Taeyong down and fuck him again this second, but since he knotted, it'll take a little while to get it up again. Taeyong pouts a little bit more but Johnny kisses it off of his lips, hands running down his front to tweak his nipples again, making him gasp into his mouth. Filled by a burning desire to make Taeyong feel good, Johnny stares at his body hungrily, the absolute mess on his stomach. He bends down and licks over the patch of cum on his soft belly, savoring that Taeyong's scent is probably inseparable with his at this point. Taeyong's cock is twitching slightly against his stomach, like he hasn't already cum an amount of times Johnny can't even count.

He dives down and wastes no time in fitting his entire erection in his mouth, just the right size that he can suck on all of it. Taeyong whines and kicks, hands flying down to twist in Johnny's hair. "Oh, oh fuck!" Taeyong whimpers, bucking his hips into it. Johnny rubs his tongue under the underside, licks him clean of the remaining cum. Taeyong yanks at his hair, tries to tug him up a little, but Johnny keeps his head down and teases at the spot right below the head. 

Taeyong seems to change his mind, shoves his head down as he cums. There's not much, even though in the hentai there seems to be a never ending supply he must be feeling the limitations of his physical body. Johnny swallows every drop of it, licks over him one more time before raising his head and grinning up at Taeyong.

He looks like an absolute mess, and Johnny is so proud. He doesn't think he's ever seen him look this affected before, at least not in the show. Johnny looks down and sighs deeply. Taeyong's somehow _ still  _ hard. He never realized how exhausting marathon sex could be, no matter how often he imagined it. Taeyong catches his eye, smiling sheepishly. "We don't have to keep going, you know."

"No! No, I want to," Johnny says, and he really means it. He wants to wring every ounce of pleasure from Taeyong's body until he's completely incapacitated. But he'll need a little help.

Why didn't he think of this before? Johnny slips off the bed and fishes around his drawer, the same one with that one figurine. The air is cold against his heated, sticky skin, but he doesn't mind being this kind of disgusting. He finds what he wants, a long, pink vibrating dildo. Yuta had given it to him as a "joke," but stared at Johnny's shocked face knowingly. He gave in, used it when he was feeling particularly lonely.

When he shows it to Taeyong he stares at it, head tilted to the side. Johnny realizes he probably hasn't ever seen ever seen an artificial dildo like this, let alone one that vibrates. A smile spreads across his face. He'll get to surprise Taeyong with something, at least. "A little help," he says, crawling back onto the bed.

Taeyong is still looking at the dildo a little skeptically, but he nods, laying back and trusting Johnny. Johnny carefully spreads his legs apart on the bed, breath catching at how wet his entire lower half is, streaks of slick and cum across his legs and stomach and sticking his thighs together. Johnny touches his fingers to his soaked hole, so easy to push through. Taeyong gaps quietly, watching him in anticipation. Johnny brings up the dildo, presses it against him. It's smaller than Johnny's cock, and Taeyong's hole seems to suck in in with no resistance. The omega breathes out, relaxing back into the bed at the comfortable stretch.

"It's nice," he murmurs, hand wrapping around Johnny's wrist. Johnny smiles, his little secret bursting out of his skin. He drags the dildo out and shoves it back in, watches the little breath pushed out of Taeyong's chest. And then Johnny leaves it there, inside him to the base, and flicks the little switch on the bottom. 

Taeyong's face freezes in shock as the vibrations start inside of him, wide eyes staring at Johnny. He grins at him, leans back a little and watches Taeyong's face devolve. "Oh, Johnny, this is so, so, ah!" He wriggles into it, but he can't get any friction with the toy lodged firmly in him. He reaches for the base and Johnny catches his wrists, not knowing what comes over him as he pins his arms above his head. 

Taeyong looks up at him with teary eyes, body thrashing under Johnny's hands. The buzzing noise is slightly audible, and Johnny stares at it, the way Taeyong's legs twitch and his hole twitches around the bright pink toy. "Johnny, do something!" Taeyong whines, not used to still pleasure like this. Johnny reaches down and turns up the intensity, and Taeyong's limbs tense under him.

No matter how much Taeyong whines, Johnny is determined and doesn't turn it down, letting Taeyong squirm until his body relaxes and his eyes go hazy, breath hitching intermittently. It's a beautiful sight, the first time Taeyong's really lost himself since they started. Johnny treasures the opportunity to actually get to do this. Taeyong looks so helpless right now, pinned underneath him and desperate. 

Johnny takes pity on him and touches the toy, Taeyong's entire body jerking at the small contact. Johnny pulls it out just a bit, pushes it in at different angles until Taeyong  _ screams _ . Johnny keeps the buzzing toy right on that spot, and Taeyong starts babbling, his legs kicking in the air.

Johnny's starting to get hard again. 

Oh, he's got an idea. He pulls the dildo halfway out and Taeyong collapses back against the bed, panting hard. Johnny turns the vibrations down to the lowest setting, slips in two fingers alongside it. The toy isn't that big, but still will be a good size if Johnny plans in getting in there too. But Taeyong is loose and open, somehow copious amounts of slick still dripping out of him. Johnny fits himself up close and Taeyong's lidded eyes widen, realizing what he's about to do. 

Johnny leans down and kisses his slack lips as he guides himself in alongside the toy. It's definitely more of a stretch than normal, and even though Taeyong's taken much more in the anime, he's got a physical body now.

Johnny swallows all his desperate mewls, takes the way Taeyong's nails dig hard into his arm. It's intense, the different textures of the toy alongside him and Taeyong's slick walls lighting his nerves on fire. He presses steadily forward, until all of him is shoved inside the omega. His knot won't be able to fill again for hours, but that's probably a good thing. He doesn't want to find out the hard way how much Taeyong's body can take.

Taeyong's eyes are closed, spread across the bed and body completely limp, just taking everything Johnny has to give him. Now that the edge is off, Johnny can take his time fucking Taeyong slowly, relishing the friction. He maintains a steady pace, making sure Taeyong's comfortable. Then he reaches down, turns up the vibrations at a nicely high setting. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but it's intense, the buzzing right up against the length of his cock. Taeyong's eyes flash open again, hand flying up to wrap around johnny's neck and pulling him down against his neck, gasping desperately above him.

Johnny can't even pull out, the buzzing of the vibrator against him so much. He just fits his head against Taeyong's neck, groaning as his ass and the vibrator squeezes against him. They just frot against each other frantically, to the soundtrack of desperate pants and the wet squelch of their bodies meeting. It's already a lot bt Johnny can't resist temptation, reaching down between them again, hands slipping on the slick covering their skin, and flicks the switch on the highest setting.

Taeyong's mewls grow to an impressive pitch and Johnny grits his teeth, the buzzing against his skin overtaking his brain. With the last of his coherency he reaches down and wraps a hand around Taeyong's cock, forming a tight sleeve around him and jerking him fast. Taeyong's body bows up against him as he shudders a cums for the nth time, teeth hooking in Johnny's shoulder to muffle his whines. This one lasts longer, Taeyong's body staying tense and twitching for what seems like minutes.

The second Taeyong's teeth touch his shoulder Johnny's gone, working his hips in tiny movements and filling the omega up with another load.

Johnny's absolutely exhausted. After a couple minutes of silent panting in each other's space, Johnny pulls back, wincing at the amount of fluid sticking them together. He looks down, almost apprehensive, breath puffing out in relief when he sees Taeyong's softening dick. Taeyong lazily opens his eyes and laughs giddily at him. "Wow, that was...."

Johnny swallows, trying to find his voice. When he does, it still comes out gritty and overused. "I should be the one saying that. That was insane. Did you really do stuff like this regularly?"

Taeyong finally looks as tired as Johnny feels, but his smile is still as brilliant as he looks at him, unbearably fond. "Kind of. It's different with you, Johnny. You're special to me, after all."

Suddenly there's a huge lump in Johnny's throat. He clears it, smiling awkwardly. Somehow that's what's getting to him the most, the fact that Taeyong genuinely likes him. 

Johnny is going to shower him with adoration every second, now that he really can.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
